Boone Carlyle
Boone Carlyle is a fictional character played by Ian Somerhalder on the ABC drama television series Lost, which chronicles the lives of the survivors of a plane crash in the south Pacific. Boone is introduced in the pilot episode as the stepbrother of fellow crash survivor Shannon Rutherford. He tries to contribute as much as he can to the safety of the castaways and eventually becomes John Locke's protégé. Also, unlike many other characters of the first season, who were rewritten based on their actors, Boone was largely the same through production. Somerhalder did not want to shoot a pilot; however, he jumped at the opportunity once he found out he would be working with co-creator/executive producer J.J. Abrams. The character was generally well received by critics and fans; USA Today described Boone as a "callow, privileged young man striving for maturity."Keveney, Bill, (May 25, 2005) "Gathering the Dearly Departed," USA Today. Retrieved on August 5, 2007. Boone dies from his injuries after being crushed inside a falling plane. Arc Boone is born in October, 1981, the son of wealthy Sabrina Carlyle, the head of a wedding company.Cuse, Carlton (writer) and Grillo-Marxuach, Javier (writer) and Holcomb, Rod (director), "Hearts and Minds." Lost, ABC. Episode 13, season 1 Aired on January 12, 2005. When Boone was ten years old, Sabrina marries Adam Rutherford, who has an eight year old daughter named Shannon. When Boone is twenty years old, he becomes the chief operating officer of his mother's business in New York City. Boone harbors a fondness for his stepsister, which develops into a romantic attraction. When Boone learns of Shannon’s financial difficulties after her father’s death he offers to give her money, but she does not accept.Sarnoff, Elizabeth (writer) & Adam Davidson (director), "Abandoned." Lost, ABC. Episode 6, season 2. Aired on November 9, 2005. Boone "rescues" Shannon several times from abusive relationships by paying the boyfriends to leave her. One such rescue attempt leads Boone to Sydney, Australia in September 2004, where he learns the relationships are actually scams concocted by Shannon to get his money and attention. Boone is deeply hurt by the deception. Boone and Shannon have sex after her Australian boyfriend runs away with her money. The next day, they board Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 to return to the United States.Lindelof, Damon (writer) & Cuse, Carlton (writer) & Bender, Jack (director), "Exodus." Lost, ABC. Episode 23, season 1. Aired on May 18, 2005. Boone unsuccessfully tries to perform CPR on an unconscious Rose Henderson, which he claims to have learned from when he was a lifeguard, but Jack Shephard convinces him to retrieve a pen, unnecessarily."Pilot." Lost, ABC. September 22, 2004. Episode 1, season 1. Boone maintains a generally helpful attitude and remains protective of Shannon (although he criticizes her for her affectedness). His protective attitude combines with jealousy when she develops feelings for Sayid Jarrah, and Boone unsuccessfully attempts to discourage the relationship.The Detroit Free Press, (October 13, 2004) "[http://www.lost-media.com/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=49 Discover the Facts About Lost]," Lost-Media.com. Retrieved on August 6, 2007.Grillo-Marxuach, Javier (writer) & Dick, Leonard (writer) & Gates, Tucker (director), “…in Translation." Lost, ABC. Episode 17, season 1. Aired on February 23, 2005. Boone is drawn to the hunting and survival skills of John Locke, a fellow castaway. He becomes Locke’s apprentice and begins to distance himself from the other survivors.Fury, David (writer) & Yaitanes, Greg (director), “Special." Lost, ABC. Episode 14, season 1. Aired on January 19, 2005. Boone and Locke find a metal hatch while tracking the kidnapped Claire Littleton and Charlie Pace.Grillo-Marxuach, Javier (writer) & Williams, Stephen (director), “All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues." Lost, ABC. Episode 11, season 1. Aired on December 8, 2004. The two excavate the hatch, keeping its existence a secret from the other survivors. Locke subjects Boone to a hallucinatory exercise on their twenty-fourth day on the island allowing Boone to resolve his feelings for Shannon, in which Boone sees Shannon after she is killed by the monster. Forty-one days after the crash, Boone and Locke discover a heroin runner's Beechcraft stuck high in a tree canopy.Lindelof, Damon (writer) & Cuse, Carlton (writer) & Mandel, Robert (director), “Deus Ex Machina." Lost, ABC. Episode 19, season 1. Aired on March 30, 2005. Boone climbs up into the aircraft and finds a working radio in the cockpit, which he uses to transmit a Mayday signal. He receives a response to his message by a man, later revealed to be Bernard Nadler of the tail-section survivors, but the aircraft unbalances and falls nose-first to the ground.Lindelof, Damon (writer) & Cuse, Carlton (writer) & Laneuville, Eric (director), "The Other 48 Days." Lost, ABC. Episode 7, season 2. Aired on November 16, 2005. Boone sustains severe injuries and, despite Jack's attempts to treat him, dies on November 2, 2004. Boone tries to pass a message to Shannon through Jack, but dies before he is able to finish the sentence.Tamaro, Janet (witer) & Williams, Stephen (director), “Do No Harm." Lost, ABC. Episode 20, season 1. Aired on April 6, 2005. Somerhalder said the news of his character's death was "pretty devastating", which is notable for being the first death of a major character on the series. Almost four weeks later, Locke experiences a self-induced hallucination, where a longer-haired Boone appears and pushes Locke around in a wheelchair in an imaginary Sydney International Airport, where the other survivors are present but acting in different roles. Boone tells Locke someone in the airport was in serious danger. Close to the end of the hallucination, Locke finds Eko's stick covered in blood and Boone appears bloody and injured. He tells Locke "They've got him. You don't have much time."Cuse, Carlton (writer) & Sarnoff, Elizabeth (writer) & Williams, Stephen (director), “Further Instructions." Lost, ABC. Episode 3, season 3. Aired on October 18, 2006. In the Oceanic Six's cover story, Boone was one of the ones who survived the initial crash, but soon died of internal injuries.Cuse, Carlton (writer) & Lindelof, Damon (writer), "There's No Place Like Home." Lost, ABC. Episode 12, season 4. Aired on May 15, 2007. In the alternate timeline, Shannon does not go back with Boone. In "LA X", Boone goes back alone on Flight 815 and sits beside Locke, where he finds out about Locke supposedly going on a Walkabout in Australia. In a parallel with the island timeline, Boone tells Locke if they crashed, he would follow him. Once the plane lands, Boone shakes Locke's hand and exits the plane. Boone reappears in the final episode of Lost. In "The End", we see Hurley and Sayid talking in a car on a dark street, and they witness a thug beating up a guy (Boone) outside of a bar. Shannon shouts "Leave my brother alone," and Sayid gets out of the car to interfere. His and Shannon's memories are restored the moment they touch. Boone, having conspired with Hurley to bring Shannon and Sayid together, wanders over to the car. He jokes with Hurley about how he had to take a beating and "thanks for taking your time." He also comments how difficult it was to get Shannon to return from Australia with him, but he and Hurley agree the effort was worth it for this moment to have her and Sayid's memories restored. Boone is one of the first people Jack greets in the church where everyone reunites to move on to the afterlife together. Characteristics USA Today described Boone as "a callow young man who had been toughened by island challenges".Keveney, Bill, (April 7, 2006) "[http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2005-04-07-lost_x.htm Death for Boone, Birth for Claire on Lost]," USA Today. Retrieved on August 5, 2007. Variety called him "hot-headed",Variety, (April 7, 2005) "[http://www.lost-media.com/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=639 Lost Actor Signs Deal With ABC and New Movie]," Lost-Media.com. Retrieved on August 5, 2007. while Entertainment Weekly wrote he was "even-tempered".Entertainment Weekly (October 8, 2004) "Fall's Best Shows," Lost-Media.com. Retrieved on August 6, 2007. Boone's quick decisions with good intentions are often rash. On his sixth day on the island, Joanna Miller drowns. As soon as he finds out she is drowning, he immediately tries to save her, although he does not succeed and almost becomes a casualty himself. While trying to take on a leadership role, Boone steals the camp's water; however, his plan backfires and the survivors turn on him.Taylor, Christian (writer) & Hooks, Kevin (director), "White Rabbit." Lost, ABC. Episode 5, season 1. Aired on October 20, 2004. When Boone suspects Sawyer has Shannon's medicine he attempts to steal it.Lindelof, Damon (writer) & Gates, Tucker (director), “Confidence Man." Lost, ABC. Episode 8, season 1. Aired on November 10, 2004.. Aside from Shannon, He was closest to John Locke who acted as a father figure and mentor to the younger inexperienced Boone and who,unlike others including Shannon, tried to help Him do His part on the island. Boone similarly is one of the few to trust Locke's guidance and made Locke feel like the hero He had always wanted to be. Boone always offers to help his fellow survivors, joining the party trying to send a radio distress call on the second day, helping Sayid triangulate Danielle Rousseau's distress signal on the eighth day, searching for the abducted Claire Littleton on the sixteenth day and standing guard for the return of Ethan Rom on the twenty-eighth day.Abrams, J.J. (writer/director), Lindelof, Damon (writer) & Lieber, Jeffrey (writer). "Pilot." Lost, ABC. Episode 2, season 1. Aired on September 29, 2004.Johnson, Jennifer (writer) & Paul Dini (writer) & Bender, Jack (director). "The Moth." Lost, ABC. Episode 7, season 1. Aired on November 3, 2004.Lindelof, Damon (writer) & Hooks, Kevin (director), “Homecoming." Lost, ABC. Episode 15, season 1. Aired on February 9, 2004. IGN wrote "he appeared to be both integral and counterproductive to their survival" and "Boone appeared to be a pure and honest guy who tried to help people on the island and attempted to carry his own weight among the seemingly-unscathed survivors of Oceanic Flight 815."Carabott, Chris & Goldman, Eric & Iverson, Dan & Moriarty, Colin & Zoromski, Brian, (February 9, 2007) "[http://tv.ign.com/articles/763/763310p1.html Top 10 Lost Characters]," IGN. Retrieved on August 6, 2007. Development Unlike many other characters of the first season, who were rewritten based on their actors, Boone was largely the same through production."Before They Were Lost." Lost: The Complete First Season, Buena Vista Home Entertainment. September 6, 2005. Featurette, disc 7. He was originally going to be named Boone Anthony Markham V, going by the nickname, "Five." In the script for the pilot, the writers ran a search and replace to change Boone's name so when Jack counted to five, the script read, "One, two, three, four, Boone."Abrams, J.J., Lindelof, Damon & Burk, Bryan, "Pilot." Lost: The Complete First Season, Buena Vista Home Entertainment. Audio commentary, disc 1. Released on September 6, 2005. Somerhalder did not want to shoot a pilot; however, he jumped at the opportunity once he found out he would be working with co-creator/executive producer J.J. Abrams. Somerhalder was paid between $20,000 and $40,000 an episode,Andreeva, Nellie, (January 23, 2006) "[http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/search/article_display.jsp?vnu_content_id=1001882918 Touchstone Offers Lost Cast a Raise]," Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved on August 5, 2007. initially received the third highest billing in the credits, before the producers decided to list the main cast alphabetically."[http://www.wchstv.com/abc/lost Lost]," WCHS-TV8. Retrieved on July 14, 2007. Boone has appeared in a total of twenty-five episodes, and his voice has been heard in a twenty-sixth episode. Boone has physically appeared in three episodes since the first season with the credit of "special guest star." He returned for the flashbacks of Shannon, Nikki Fernandez and Paulo and Locke's hallucination.Kitsis, Edward (writer) & Horowitz, Adam (writer) & Williams, Stephen (director), "Exposé." Lost, ABC. Episode 14, season 3. Aired on March 28, 2007. In Nikki's third season flashback, the producers did not ask Somerhalder to cut his hair for two days of work and had him wear a wig, making his hair noticeably longer than it should have been.Lindelof, Damon & Cuse, Carlton, (March 26, 2007) "[http://abc.go.com/primetime/lost/podcast?dt=20070326 l Official Lost Podcast]," ABC. Retrieved on July 13, 2007. There is some confusion over the spelling of Boone's last name. While "Carlyle" appears on Boone's checkbook and grave, "Carlisle" appears on the subtitles for "Hearts and Minds."Dick, Leonard (writer) & Grossman, David (director), “The Greater Good." ''Lost, ABC. May 4, 2005. Episode 21, season 1.Cuse, Carlton, Grillo-Marxuach, Javier (writer) & Holcomb, Rod (director), “Hearts and Minds." Lost: The Complete First Season, Buena Vista Home Entertainment. Episode 13, disc 4. Released on September 6, 2005. In the original outline of the eleventh episode, Locke was to be accompanied by two guest characters to search for Claire and discover the Hatch.Grillo-Marxuach, Javier (October 24, 2006) "[http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/06297/732141-352.stm Writing Lost]," Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. Retrieved on October 17, 2007. In the final product, Boone accompanied Locke, a choice leading to Boone's death. While the executive producers have stated Somerhalder took the news of his character's death professionally, Somerhalder has said he found it "pretty devastating."Jensen, "Doc" Jeff, (April 6, 2005) "[http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,1045702,00.html Lost to Us]," Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on August 5, 2007. Boone's death is notable as the first death of a major character on the series. According to executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, Boone's death made sense from a story perspective to fuel the rivalry between Jack and Locke and lead to the events in the season finale. Following Somerhalder's departure from the show, ABC signed him to another one year contract.Ausiello, Michael, (April 5, 2005) "Today's News: Our Take," TV Guide. Retrieved on August 5, 2007. Somerhalder stated being a part of Lost was "the greatest experience" of "the greatest year of his life."Us Weekly, (April 20, 2005) "Ian in Us Weekly," Lost-Media.com. Retrieved on August 5, 2007.Williamson, Kevin, (April 27, 2005) "[http://www.calgarysun.com/cgi-bin/publish.cgi?p=94582&x=articles&s=showbiz Lost Boy: Actor Faces Life After Death on TV Blockbuster]," Calgary Sun. Retrieved on August 5, 2007. Reception BuddyTV called Boone a fan "favorite."Lachonis, Jon "Doc Arzt," (March 21, 2007) "[http://www.buddytv.com/articles/lost/losts-expose-reunites-fan-favo-5224.aspx Lost's "Exposé" Reunites Fan Favorites]," BuddyTV. Retrieved on July 14, 2007. After three episodes had aired, an article in USA Today called Somerhalder "camera-friendly."Bianco, Robert, (October 8, 2004) "[http://www.lost-media.com/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=31 Lost Finds Fresh Adventure in Familiar Story]," USA Today. Retrieved on July 14, 2007. A poll was run by ComingSoon.net in spring 2005 on the favorite of the [[Lost (season 1)#Cast|fourteen main Lost characters]], in which Boone placed seventh with 4.3% of over 2000 votes.ComingSoon.net, (March 10, 2005) "[http://www.lost-media.com/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=521 Lost Fave Character Poll]," Lost-Media.com. Retrieved on August 5, 2007. After his death, a TV Guide critic wrote she misses Boone's "very pretty eyes."Cohn, Angel, (April 7, 2007) "The Watercooler," TV Guide. Retrieved on August 5, 2007. IGN ranked Boone as the tenth best character of the first three seasons of Lost. Somerhalder co-won the 2005 Screen Actors Guild Award for "Best Ensemble - Drama Series.SAG, (January 29, 2006) "Screen Actors Guild Honors Outstanding Film and Television Performances in 13 Categories at the 12th Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards," Screen Actors Guild Awards. Retrieved on August 6, 2007. He was also nominated in the category of "TV: Choice Breakout Performance – Male" in the 2005 Teen Choice Awards, but lost to Desperate Housewives' Jesse Metcalfe, who plays John Rowland.Duff, Hilary & Schneider, Rob, (August 16, 2005) "The Teen Choice Awards 2005 Nominees & Winners," FOX. Retrieved on August 6, 2007. While starring on Lost, Somerhalder was voted one of "20 Teens Who Will Change the World" by Teen People, despite being 26 years old at the time. Teen People also called him "the next Johnny Depp."Teen People, (January 27, 2005) "He's the Next Johnny Depp," Lost-Media.com. Retrieved on August 5, 2007. He placed ninth on TV Guide's "Top Ten Hunks" list.TV Guide, (April 4, 2005) "[http://www.lost-media.com/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=614 Four of Lost's Finest on TV Guide's Top 10]," TV Guide. Retrieved on August 5, 2007. References External links * Description at the Official Lost Wiki * History at the Lost Wikia * Biography at Lostpedia * Seasonal promotional photographs for Boone at Lost-Media * Cast information at ABC Category:Lost (TV series) characters Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional American people of Scottish descent Category:Fictional lifeguards Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2004